Right Where It Belongs
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Orochimaru perspective. His thoughts when he fought Sarutobi sensei. This might make you change your thoughts about the old man! Is he really something to look up to...?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Naruto! None of the characters, art or whatsoever. It's all copyrighted by Kishimoto!

Well, this kind of hit me when I saw Orochimaru crying when he was holding the Third hostage. And really, I don't believe the Third is so innocent. No leader of anywhere is innocent. The song being used is "Right Where It Belongs" by Nine Inch Nails. Which...

2nd Disclaimer: I don't own any of NIN's lyrics either! Or music, or Trent himself. His songs are copyrighted and belong to him only.

So enjoy the story! _  
_

* * *

_See the animal in his cage that you built..._

Animal. Many called me such, and monster, snake and every insult imaginable in the speaking world. Are we not born animals? Born blank, without teachings or morals or experiences. Empty hulls ready to be hardwired by our teachers, our parents and guardians. I never knew I'd be taught to be cruel, to be told to sic an enemy and kill without hesitation or emotion. An animal locked in a cage like all the rest, ready to burst out. We tend to look so tame inside the barricades, looking through with rich eyes and the appearance of friendliness. Yet once released, we reign terror and destruction all in its own neat, silent way.

_Are you sure what side you're on?_

_Better not look him too closely in the eye,_

_Are you sure what side of the glass you are on?_

Are you happy, Sarutobi-sensei? To see what your own student became. You looked at me like I was a prodigy, the messiah of ninja. The finest of crop. Was I nothing but a tool of destruction? I didn't mind. I let myself become dangerous, harbor the intentions of a murderer and sadist so as long as I could hide I liked it better than your contradicting idealisms of peace. A fool can only believe such oxymoronic statements like fighting for peace. Are you sure you are not the evil yourself? Toning us ninja into fine weapons against others despite we were beginning to live in peace? You saw it in me, didn't you, old fool? Never look serpent's in the eyes, my dear sensei. We strike once we catch our unfortunate prey off guard, even as much to strike the hand that feeds us.

_See the safety of the life you have built_

_Everything where it belongs_

I was never able to stomach your ideas for peace. You made us live through confliction for so long, I thirsted for it like some kind of drunk lusts alcohol. Everything is your fault. You pretend to live safely in Konoha, making the illusion that Konoha was safe from the ravages of war. Misleading those souls that they had a sense of true security against evils. They should have looked at you. Insufferable. I left, leaving your hypocritical home to find another. I hate those who lie and use me. I'll fight on my own accord. Wouldn't you say everyone found their right place in own respects? I'm still going to haunt you.

_Feel the hollowness inside of your heart_

_And it's all, right where it belongs_

You need to look inside your own heart, old man. Like me, you're void of one. Don't lie and preach that drabble about the village being your family. No, I won't believe those lies. How could you let your "family" die? My parents had to die for your wars. Even that Hyuuga incident, going to let that man go and die to save face. Your stupid fights...their loss, I had nothing to live for but fight and alleviate my pain into anger and skills. What else could I live for? You introduced me to power...

_What if everything around you,_

_Isn't quite as it seems?_

Evil is defined by the eye of the beholder. I never meant to be evil. Not like you. I wanted more power, I had to get more power to succeed I felt. To escape the life and vicious cycle. I wanted to have the power over someone like you did. In total control of everything. We learn from our teachers in life. You taught me what I am. To become strong and powerful, to use people as you did every Leaf nin...it was never about unity, trust and family, was it? Senile liar. I always appeared innocent for you, never capable of doing bad. I hid from you intentions, but you began to find me out anyway. Nothing is ever as it seems, is it? Everything you taught was a lie to me.

_What if all the world you think you know,_

_Is an elaborate dream?_

It was a dream, wasn't it? This idea of tranquility in one of the largest ninja countries. A stupid dream only a child could think of having. You're far from a child. You should have known better, sensei. Your peaceful Konoha was a bubble that was bound to be popped soon. I popped it, didn't I? Coming here, attacking and making you remember who you really are under all that age. Isn't it true that real peace doesn't require any more fighting? Then why keep ninja? Turn your little Konoha into a happy land of naivety. It's only a stupid dream even the Gods cannot create perfectly.

_And if you look at your reflection,_

_Is that all you want to be?_

Is this what you wanted? Always wanted? To be the leader of all ninja to command? Are you _happy _being what you are? I find it hard to believe you can look at yourself in a mirror and go on living knowing you are a hypocrite. I'd imagine one supposed to be as sympathetic as you would realize this by now. Oh wise professor! Rules even...the ninja rules including that no matter what, you cannot show any emotions. Yet you speak against the rules yourself! Family, the village is a family. But we cannot feel emotions towards each other if one dies. Konoha, one big, dysfunctional family like so many others. Is this all you wanted...

_What if you could look right through the cracks,_

_Would you find yourself, find yourself afraid to see?_

I'll make you look. Force you to look through the tiny tears in the seams of your idealistic Konoha. To see there are dangers such as me, one who cannot fathom how you could grow this senile as to propose peace after so many years of war. Are you afraid to see the reality of who you truly are under that facade? What danger really is threatening Konoha? I'm here, sensei. Raping your pretty, little country. Watch me destroy her, ravish her until she cries and weeps. And don't you dare cry for them. Don't fake yourself anymore to these people. Who's the evil one amongst us? You let this happen. Naive bastard.

_What if all the worlds inside of your head,_

_Just creations of your own?_

This isn't the Konoha you had inside your head, is it? Everyone going about merrily ways, enjoying the days and talking about the sunshine rather than their next mission, their last assassination. You have blood on your hands too, old man. Your world cannot be this world. If it worked, things like this wouldn't happen. I've returned to not get even, sensei. I've come here to make you see the truth. I could not idly sit by and watch how you weaken Konoha more and more with each passing minute. Would your work predict something like this? Stop trying to cover up the blood on your hands. Let them see.

_Your devils and your Gods, all the living and the dead_

_And you really are alone?_

_You could live in this illusion_

Shodaime. Nidaime. Yondaime. Your pretty Gods. Pretty, beautiful Gods you always praised. They aren't enough. You had to try creating more. I am your failed God, aren't I? Your little devil in the back of your mind. You are alone now, aren't you? Your Gods all have fallen. All save your pretty devil. Do you really mean you'll protect all the villagers, they're all your favorites? You let them die. And say they did it for their country. Die here, and pretend to be a martyr. Tell them you're sorry, sensei. Tell them and let's see if you can mean it for once. No more illusions.

_You can choose to believe_

_You keep looking but you can't find the words_

_Now you're hiding in the trees_

Believe me. Believe in their screams as my own followers murder yours. Can you find the words to say to me your conveyed feelings? Your hate for me, disappointment, and maybe sorrow? Don't feel sorry for me, my sensei. After all, you made me to be this. I am merely the product of your true teachings and understandings. The ones hidden beyond your spoken words. Shh, don't protest. You know I am right. Stop hiding who you are from them. Most still know. I never forgot. Let me show them, sensei. Show them who you really are behind those oh-so-spiritual meanings and phrases you have plastered everywhere. Contradict them for me, and prove me the righteous speaker here. Come with me, we both won't hide this time, ok?

_What if everything around you,_

_Isn't quite as it seems?_

Everything is so clear now. It's all clear now. Everything.

_What if all the world you used to know,_

_Is an elaborate dream?_

No more dreaming. This is the reality, sensei. Fight me! It's time to end this. Time to face the past and continue what we started.

_And if you look at your reflection,_

_Is that all you want to be?_

Be the protector you call yourself. Try and prove me wrong, hypocrite! Fool!

_What if you could look right through the cracks,_

_Would you find yourself, find yourself afraid to see?_

Let me end your life, usher you. Is it only right your only devil does this favor? Leave your hypocrisy and enter the hell you are bound to go to. The hell that will berate you like I have. Will rape you like I raped your "family". Shed your fake morals... there. Is that the true you now? Curse me all you want...goodbye, sensei. Right now...everything is right where it belongs.


End file.
